


Every River

by bah0rel



Series: Not Another AU [4]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bah0rel/pseuds/bah0rel
Summary: Through all their trauma, Jamie and Claire finally made it, they finally became Mr and Mrs Jamie Fraser.Wedding one-shot for Anchor to Hold.





	Every River

_You ask me to believe in magic_   
_Expect me to commit suicide of the heart_   
_And you ask me to play this game without question_   
_Raising the stakes on this shotgun roulette_

 

Claire stood in front of the mirror, playing with the pearls around her neck. Nerves flowed through her as she looked at her reflection. She was stood all made up for her big day, her wedding day. Today she would become Claire Elizabeth Fraser, and that terrified her. She and Jamie had gone through a lot in their time together, they had experienced a lot more heartache than anyone their ages should have. But every trauma they experienced over the past five years made them who they were. They wouldn’t be where they are today if they weren’t committed to each other.

 

“Claire,” A voice came from behind her, “everyone’s waitin’ fur ye.” Brian Fraser put a caring hand on his daughter-in-law’s shoulder, giving her a soft smile.

 

Claire had asked Brian to give her away, because in the five years she had known him, he had truly become a father figure to her. So why shouldn’t he be the one to hand her over to his son?

 

Jenny and Joe shuffled about, waiting for Claire to make a move. Joe had been asked to be Claire’s ‘chief bridesmaid’, because she desperately wanted her best friend to be her best friend to be stood next to her. Of course, he cracked plenty ‘Made of Honour’ jokes, claiming to be better looking ‘than that McDreamy guy’. Jenny was Claire’s second bridesmaid, she was there to keep Claire in check, and to reassure her that she loved Jamie and that she wouldn’t be there if she didn’t.

 

“Well,” Claire cleared her throat, “let’s get this show on the road.”

 

Together, they all walked down to the ceremony room, Claire jittered about with nerves.

 

The piper gave her a quick thumbs up before filling the bag and starting his tune.

 

With the first key of the bagpipes, Jamie looked ready to cry. Prior to his he jittered about, eager to get the day over and done with and have Claire to himself. Claire had said time and time again that she would be happy marrying Jamie in a registry office and going for a nice meal, she wasn’t for the fuss. But Jamie had wanted the day, because “I only intend to get married once and I’d like to do it properly”. Claire obliged, while she did not wish for the fuss, it clearly meant a lot to Jamie that they had the day.

 

Slowly, Claire walked down the aisle, her eyes focussed completely on Jamie. They watched each other until Claire reached the top of the aisle. Brian placed a soft kiss on Claire’s cheek and gave his son a pat on the back, giving both of them a gentle smile before they sat down.

 

The registrar stood in front of the couple, welcoming them to the marriage of James Alexander Malcom MacKenzie Fraser and Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp. Carefully, the registrar spoke the legalities of their marriage, before beginning their vows.

 

“Now Jamie and Claire have decided to use the Celtic Blood Vow, of course, all health and safety aspects of it are considered, so the couple will be handfast properly as they say their vows.”

_“Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone._

_I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One._

_I give ye my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done._

_You cannot possess me for I belong to myself_

_But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give_

_You cannon command me, for I am a free person_

_But I shall serve you in those ways you require_

_and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.”_

 

Jamie coughed a little bit, smiling at Claire. He had said each line first, waiting patiently for Claire to repeat them. As they said the vow, the registrar place the tartan ribbon around their hands. Once they had said their vow, Jamie and Claire, while holding the ribbon, moved apart to form a knot in the centre of the ribbon.

 

“And that, ladies and gentlemen, is where we get the term ‘tying the knot’.”

 

Everyone clapped, tears falling down Ellen’s face as she watched her baby get married.

_Every river I try to cross_   
_Every hill I try to climb_   
_Every ocean I try to swim_   
_Every road I try to find_   
_All the ways of my life_   
_I'd rather be with you_   
_There's no way_   
_Without you_

Ian Murray stood up from the table, clinking his wine glass to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Hello everyone,” he smiled, “some of you may know me, some not.” He looked around at everyone, smiling gently. “I’m Jamie’s best man, and life long best friend, and well, as best man, it’s my job to prepare a speech that embarrasses the living hell out of Jamie. I have been warned that several topics are banned completely, and while I’m not sure I agree with them, I’m too scared of Claire to even contemplate telling you these topics.” His smile turned into a grin as he continued his speech.

 

“One of my favourite events, happened quite recently. And now, I swear I got permission from Claire to do this, before anyone decided to have a moan, but this event happened at the stag night.”

 

Jamie flushed red, his hands covering his face. Claire giggled to herself, not even trying to stifle her amusement.

 

“Well, as many of you may know, our Jamie here is bisexual and likes it up the bum as well.”

 

Ellen gave Ian a warning look, trying to get him to stop. And while that look normally does scare him, Ian decided to continue on with his speech.

 

“So, Murtagh, myself and the rest of his stag guests decided to take him out to a strip club. As is normal for a stag do, let him see what he’s giving up.”

 

This time, Jenny gave Ian a warning look, still scary, but still not enough to make him stop.

 

“But to make it more suited to his situation, we hired him a male stripper. But, out of all the strippers they could give us, it had to be his ex, John.” Ian grinned, “normally, we all would have been pulling him out of this situation. But then we found out that Claire had orchestrated this situation. A lot of us had been confused as to how she found out, but then I realised I had let slip to my darling wife, Jenny who must have told her. But anyway. Jamie tried to run away, looking nervous as all hell, but he eventually relented. Poor John looked like he was going to through up. But, being the evil prick I am, I wanted to see if Jamie could hack it. Surprisingly, he did manage to endure a twenty-minute lap dance from his ex-boyfriend. Seeing him squirm was the highlight of my night.”

 

“And if I recall,” Jamie cleared his throat, “you ended up with a broken nose that only just healed.” Jamie’s eyebrow raised.

 

“Well, yes, but at least we proved how faithful you are to Claire.” Ian grinned.

 

“But anyway, the moral of that wee story, was that despite all the heartache the newly weds have experienced, Jamie stuck by Claire, even when he was given his last every lap dance from his ex. Yes, I know, we’re cruel and evil bastards. But hey, he didn’t flee like old Jamie would have.”

 

“Okay, sit doon!” Jamie rolled his eyes.

 

“One minute! Anyway, before the groom jumps me at the table, I should propose a toast; to Jamie and Claire Fraser!” He raises his wine glass in a toast.

 

“To Jamie and Claire!” Everyone echoed, looking proud of the situation.

 

_But you came to me like the ways of children_   
_Simple as breathing, easy as air_   
_Now the years hold no fears, like the wind they pass over_   
_Loved, forgiven, washed, saved_

 

Once the wedding breakfast had finished and everyone was well fed, they made their way through to a separate hall for dancing.

 

Everyone took a seat and waited patiently for the bride and groom to come through to the hall.

 

“Now,” the DJ announced over the speakers, “everyone put yer hands together for Mr and Mrs James Fraser!”

 

Jamie and Claire came through the door, hand in and hand, smiling at everyone around them. Once they reached the middle of the dance floor, they held each other in their arms, smiling sweetly to each other. As they held each other, the opening chords of Runrig’s Every River filled the room, signalling the start of their first dance.

 

Jamie held Claire close to his chest, rocking back and forth as he whispered the lyrics back to Claire. As they danced, they ignored the wedding party around them, completely happy in each other’s arms. Claire smiled sweetly at him, leaning up to kiss his lips carefully.

 

  
  
_Every river I try to cross_   
_Every hill I try to climb_   
_Every ocean I try to swim_   
_Every road I try to find_   
_All the ways of my life_   
_I'd rather be with you_   
_There's no way_   
_Without you_

 

As the night drew to a close, Jamie and Claire stood outside, watching the fireworks go off in their honour.

 

“I love you, Mrs Fraser.”

 

“I love you too, Mr Fraser.”

 

They linked their fingers together, holding each other’s hands tightly.

 

Together, they could brave the new world they had built for themselves.

 

Together, they could face anything as man and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write the wedding fic! 
> 
> Also, absolutely love Every River by Runrig, it’s such a Jamie/Claire song. So please listen to it if you haven’t already!
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Jem x


End file.
